The Feast of Love
by Tracy Diane Miller
Summary: The Hobsons and Metcalfs celebrate their first Thanksgiving together as a family.


The Feast of Love  
  
  
  
Summary: The Hobsons and Metcalfs celebrate their first Thanksgiving together as a family. During "the feast of love", they give thanks for each other, the blessing of baby Garrett, and remember those whom they have lost, but who remain in their hearts.  
  
Disclaimer: Jennifer Hobson, Jeffrey Metcalf, Jr., Jessica Metcalf, Marissa Anne Metcalf, Cory and Rory Armstrong, and Garrett Jeffrey Hobson are my own creations. Early Edition and Homefront characters belong to whoever created them. No copyright infringement intended. No profit is being made.  
  
Author's Notes: This story is part of the continuing series that began with "Mirror Image." "Mirror Image" was an Early Edition/Homefront crossover story where Gary was inexplicably transported to 1946 River Run, Ohio and met and bonded with his mirror image, aspiring baseball player, Jeff Metcalf. "To Love & New Beginnings" is the sequel to "Mirror Image." In "To Love & New Beginnings", a broken-hearted Gary, now back in his own time period, meets and falls in love with Jennifer Szabo Metcalf, the spunky actress and granddaughter of Jeff Metcalf. And in "Destiny Fulfilled", the newlyweds, Jennifer and Gary, await the birth of their first child and confront enemies from the past and present.  
  
Author: Tracy Diane Miller Email address: tdmiller82@hotmail.com  
  
The Feast of Love  
  
The piercing wail of the newborn flooded the loft in the pre-dawn darkness, his loud cries as demanding as a vengeful Fury seeking evildoers. Garrett Jeffrey Hobson was only a week old, but his little body housed strong lungs. He was hungry. Again.  
  
2:00 a.m.  
  
An exhausted Jennifer gently removed Gary's arms that were wrapped around her body as she sat up in the bed. Soon, mud green eyes flickered open at the realization that his wife's warm body no longer lay next to his and as the cries of their son become more persistent. "I'm coming Garrett. Daddy's coming. Daddy's coming." Gary promised, his weary voice a product of a half sleepy stupor.  
  
"No, Honey. That's a mommy cry not a daddy cry. Go back to sleep." Jennifer insisted. It took only a second before Gary succumbed to sleep once more. Jennifer smiled. She kissed him on the cheek before proceeding to their son's crib. In a few hours, the chorus of a meow and a thump would intrude upon Gary's tranquillity. Those were the sounds for a hero. Right now, the determined cries of their son, like an aria penetrating a crowded opera house, were the sounds for a mother needing to nurse her baby.  
  
The Paper had given Gary a difficult day with nearly round the clock saves. When he finally stumbled into the loft at 10:00 p.m., he was like a zombie, his eyes glazed with fatigue. The sight of his wife and sleeping son followed by a hot shower had soothed his weary spirit. Both Jennifer and Gary surrendered to exhaustion, taking advantage that Garrett slept by trying to catch a few hours of rest as well. Garrett awoke at midnight with a loud cry. He expected to be fed. Two hours later, he was ready to eat again. He summoned Jennifer with a distinctive wail.  
  
A mommy cry.  
  
Parenthood had been quite an adjustment for Jennifer and Gary. Ginger, Lois, and Jessica had been a godsend the first few days when Jennifer came home with Garrett. The trio realized that caring for a newborn while recovering from a Cesarean would be a challenge for the new mother. Consequently, they took shifts over the next three days sleeping on the couch in the loft so they could help with the baby. And while Gary wanted to be a hands on father, he was also a novice. Not that he hadn't been a willing pupil seeking to master the intricacies of caring for a baby. Lois showed him how to change Garrett's diaper and had to suppress a laugh when Garrett waited until his diaper was removed before "christening" Gary. Lois revealed to Jennifer that Gary had done the same thing the first time Bernie changed his diaper. "How cute." Jennifer remarked, laughing. She clearly enjoyed teasing Gary. Gary blushed, embarrassed that his mother felt the need to share this information with his wife.  
  
While Jennifer had appreciated the help from her mom, Grandmom, and Lois, she also wanted to spend some time with her baby without her well-meaning teachers. How was she ever going to learn had to be a capable mother with them hovering around? Finally, Jessica's sensed her daughter's concerns and suggested to Lois and Ginger that Jennifer and Gary could handle Garrett alone. Reluctantly, Lois and Ginger left the loft with Jessica, but not before telling Jennifer that they were only a phone call away if she needed them.  
  
The moon's silhouette danced against the curtains and illuminated the loft. In less than five hours, the sun would take over by signaling the advent of a new day. Tomorrow. It was already tomorrow, technically. But the moon's glow against the dark sky suggested otherwise.  
  
Garrett's face contorted with displeasure as his cries wracked his little body. Jennifer reached the crib, bent over, and gently removed her son. The infant's mud green eyes looked into the eyes of his mother, his cries stopped, as an anticipatory contentment seemed to wash over him. Some people believe that young babies are unable to really see or to process events swirling around them, but looking into her son's eyes at that moment, Jennifer knew that she and Garrett silently communicated unadulterated trust and love. They were saviors to each other- she would nourish him with her milk while he would nourish her need to hold him closely.  
  
Carrying her son, she walked over to the rocking chair situated near the window. The rocking chair had such a storied history, a Metcalf family heirloom that was more than eighty years old. The chair had been given to Anne Metcalf by her mother-in-law. Anne rocked all of her children in that chair. Later, she passed the chair on to Jeff and Ginger whose children Jeffrey, Jr. and Marissa Anne had also been appeased by the comforting movement of their parents rocking them to sleep. Subsequently, Jeff presented the chair to Jessica. Jennifer remembered her mother telling her stories of how she too was rocked to sleep in this chair. And now Jennifer was the proud recipient of this tangible symbol of her family's love. Garrett would enjoy many special moments bonding with his parents as they rocked him in this chair.  
  
Jennifer sat down in the rocking chair. She pulled down the strap of her nightgown and held Garrett close to her breast. The grateful baby tugged eagerly at her breast. With eyes closed, Garrett sucked hungrily allowing his mother's milk to fill his stomach. Jennifer smiled. The first time she nursed Garrett, Jennifer found the tugging sensation a bit uncomfortable. But now she enjoyed it very much. Nursing her baby was the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced.  
  
Further, nursing Garrett had allowed Jennifer to deal with post partum depression. She had heard so many horror stories about how it was crippling for many women. Jennifer remembered worrying that she would become a victim to some of the uncontrollable sobbing fits that she had heard sometimes characterized this feeling. But this physical manifestation hadn't come. Instead, she suffered from an overwhelming feeling of emptiness. She couldn't explain it, really. While she was thrilled that her baby was born, a part of her felt extremely sad that she was no longer pregnant. She missed the feel of Garrett inside her body, the wonderful sensation as he grew inside her, his kicking, even her body swelling with the passing months. God had blessed her, allowed her to be a loving ark to carry a new life. And when Gary was on trial for the aggravated assault against Steven Rosengardo and when he was arrested for the assault and attempted rape of Marcia, it was the feel of their baby inside her that provided the greatest solace especially during that horrible night Gary spent away from her in that jail cell. She'd talk to their unborn child and in an inexplicable way felt comforted. Whenever her faith wavered, she'd gently caress her stomach and speak to the baby. It was Garrett who was her greatest link to Gary whenever unfair circumstances separated the couple. And it was Garrett, the byproduct of their love that constantly reminded her that her destiny was fulfilled. Garrett represented the happy ending to the fairy tale.  
  
Jennifer considered sharing these feelings with Gary, but quickly dismissed the notion. Gary wouldn't understand. He couldn't, not when nature hadn't equipped him with the privilege of sustaining an unborn life in his body.  
  
Garrett's sucking was less deliberate now, slower, as his stomach became full. Gazing at her son then glancing over to their bed where Gary lay asleep, a small tear trickled down Jennifer's cheek. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving. She had so much to be thankful for this year.  
  
The feeling of emptiness would pass quickly.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The aroma of turkey and stuffing saturated the Metcalf house in the early morning hours. The potatoes sat in a bowl on the table awaiting having their skins peeled and preparing to be mashed and smothered with butter. Their cousin, the sweet potatoes, also peeked out on the table from a clear container. A cream sauce simmered on the stove anticipating the company of the carrots lined along the table like soldiers standing at attention. The carrots, also accepting defeat, would be sliced and swimming in the cream sauce. A homemade pie crust was naked right now, but soon it would be filled with pumpkin and baking in the oven.  
  
Ginger had outdone herself this year preparing Thanksgiving dinner. When Linda called last night and told her that she, Hank, and Mike were coming to Chicago to spend Thanksgiving with their family, Ginger was thrilled. The Metcalf-Kahn relatives from River Run were anxious to meet the newest addition to the family. Besides for Jeff's siblings (and of course Jennifer and Gary), Ginger had invited Jeffrey, Jr. and Jessica, Marissa Anne and Cory, Marissa and Rory, and Lois and Bernie.  
  
Gary had received a wonderful Thanksgiving present from the caretakers of tomorrow's paper today- an uneventful day with easy saves.  
  
The hours passed quickly, like unburdened sands through an hourglass, and soon everyone was assembled at Jeff and Ginger's house to celebrate the Thanksgiving feast. The collective group were instantly enchanted at the sight of Garrett. He had to be the most beautiful baby they had ever seen they all agreed. Garrett, it seemed, was oblivious to all the attention as he slept peacefully in Jennifer's arms.  
  
Linda, Hank, and Mike were initially shocked when they met Cory whom Marissa Anne proudly introduced as "my boyfriend". For a few moments, an eerie silence blanketed the room. It was Linda who offered the welcoming gesture by first hugging her niece then Cory before expressing her joy over their happiness. Hank and Mike awkwardly followed their sister's lead.  
  
The turkey occupied the position of honor sitting regally in the center of the table while the rest of the food enveloped the bird like royal courtiers. Spanish Moss china sparkled against the white linen tablecloth. Before grace was said over the meal, Jeff surprised everyone by giving an impromptu speech.  
  
"I'm not good at making speeches, just ask Ginger." Jeff began. He stole a brief glance at Ginger who smiled at him. She remembered his two marriage proposals- the first at WREQ and the second in Coach Zelnick's car. The proposals were awkward yet they warmed her heart because they were so....so.....Jeff. The proposals exuded his love for her.  
  
The sound of Jeff's voice shook Ginger from her musings. "But having you all at this table for Thanksgiving dinner reminds me of how blessed I am. I have so much to be thankful for. You know, when I was a kid, I didn't really understand the meaning of Thanksgiving. To me, it just represented waking up to the smell of Mom's cooking and rushing the day so I could eat the dinner that Mom had prepared."  
  
Everyone at the table laughed.  
  
"My life was so simple before the war." Jeff continued. "It was about baseball, and church, and spending time with my family and friends. River Run was so removed from the problems of the outside world that I didn't let those problems touch me. Then the war came and suddenly, I had to deal with the outside world whether I wanted to or not. And for the first time in my life, I was scared. Hank was overseas fighting and we didn't know if he......" Jeff hesitated briefly, his voice choked by emotion. He looked at his older brother.  
  
"That's okay, Slugger." Hank reassured, smiling at Jeff.  
  
Jeff returned Hank's smile. He took a deep breath before continuing. "The Thanksgivings when Hank was away, we'd all pray that God would keep him safe. I'd look at the empty place at the table and wonder where Hank was at that moment. We'd all wonder- me, Mom, and Linda- but we wouldn't say anything out loud. The first Thanksgiving after the war ended was the best because Hank was home and we were all together again. It's funny because we almost didn't have a turkey that year. A lot of you know the story of how Ginger and I won the dance contest at the Roadhouse and a trip to Hollywood. But what some of you don't know is that Mom and Al also entered the contest. They danced swell, too. They won an honorable mention- a turkey. If Mom were alive today, she'd tell you that turkey was God's way of providing for us in our time of need. The only thing was- the turkey was still alive when we brought it home from the Roadhouse. Good Lord! It was the biggest bird I had ever seen. So here we all were staring at this huge turkey that Linda had put on the table thinking that we would have turkey for Thanksgiving and it would last for longer than that when Linda said that it would last until someone was brave enough to kill it. None of us wanted to do it. Linda ended up being the brave soul to put that bird out of its misery. That was just like my sister. Not only is she one of the smartest dames I have ever known, but she'd shock you by doing things you didn't expect. I'm so thankful that I have Linda as my sister just as I'm thankful for all of my siblings."  
  
Linda, Hank, and Mike smiled at Jeff.  
  
"I'll always remember that Thanksgiving." Jeff continued once more. "And I guess....I guess it's taken me a long time to say this, but I'll always be thankful that Al Kahn was a part of our lives. Because of Al, I got to see my mother happy. I saw her smile. And when she was sick, Al took very good care of her. And last, but not least, Al gave us the best gift of all. He gave us my brother Mike. I never imagined that I'd be an older brother. Mike has made me proud- proud that I am his brother.  
  
I still miss Mom and Al very much. But I know that they have been happy up in heaven all these years. And with Al's charm and his gift for words, he's probably started a union in heaven and convinced all the angels to sign union cards."  
  
Everyone at the table laughed.  
  
"And I miss Sarah. She was taken from us too soon, but I'm thankful that we were blessed to have her in our lives."  
  
Hank wiped the tears from his eyes.  
  
"I'm thankful for Ginger that she was brave, or crazy, to take a chance on me, to love me all these years even when I messed up and for giving me two wonderful children."  
  
Ginger, Jeffrey, Jr., and Marissa Anne smiled at Jeff.  
  
"I'm thankful for Jennifer, my beautiful granddaughter, my princess and for Gary, whom I love, respect, and admire. I'm thankful for Garrett, this incredible baby, a great-grandson. I feel blessed to have lived so long that I've been able to witness this child who further cements the bond between the Metcalfs and the Hobsons. And I'm thankful for all our friends at this table who have become an extended part of my family.  
  
I now understand the meaning of Thanksgiving. It is the feast of love." Jeff ended.  
  
The collective group applauded Jeff's heartfelt words. Jeff blushed slightly. Ginger squeezed his hand and mouthed "I love you."  
  
A brief silence.  
  
"Okay, enough talk. Let's eat." Jeff commanded.  
  
They all joined hands for grace and each silently gave thanks for their blessings before enjoying the feast of love.  
  
The End 


End file.
